Wilbert
'Wilbert '''is a saddle tank engine who used to work on the Dean Forest Railway. He is good friends with Skarloey and was brought with Frank to work on the North Western Railway after Sir Topham Hatt sent Spamcan and Bowler away. This is Number 34 Bio When Sir Topham Hatt found out that Spamcan and Bowler were being very troublesome engines by pushing Gordon into the sea at Brendam Docks and bumping Henry into the back of a shed so they can take the Express, he was very cross when Duck told him and spoke to them severely when they were caught! Sir Topham Hatt had no choice but to send the troublemakers packing but in replacement, he needed two new engines and sent out to get them immediately. The next day, the two engines arrived: one was a saddletank engine with red and yellow lining for his nameplate from the Dean Forest Railway and the other was a diesel shunter from the Arlesdale Railway with red and yellow lining for his nameplate as well. The two's names were Wilbert and Frank and they were the replacements after Spamcan and Bowler were sent away for being silly. They decided to be shown around the railway to see how it was for theirselves. When Wilbert was filling up with water at the Watertower delivering gravel, he met Skarloey who was very nice to him and the two soon become friends. However, the railway is a little different from his old railway, the Dean Forest Railway and becomes to feel a little sad because of missing his old railway. Skarloey tells him to cheer up and that this railway may be different, but you still can meet a lot of nice engines. Frank, however is just the opposite and is very careless from being on the Arlesdale Railway so long and pulls trucks into Brendam Docks. Harvey gives him some advice to deal with trucks but Frank doesn't listen, he honks his horn and rushes away trying to be reckless. Skarloey is talking to Wilbert about Henry's Forest to cheer him up when Frank comes to a t-switch, there are two diesel shunters just like Frank, but are painted with yellow and black stripes instead who refuse to move a cargo car blocking the tracks out of Frank's way. Frank, determined to be careless and get the delivery on time pushes an orange cargo car out of the way… But what Frank doesn't realize is that the tracks weren't switched properly and the cargo car rolls straight up a hill. Then trouble starts, James is taking some passengers in a Knapford Express Coach when the cargo car goes right his way, Wilbert moves the cargo car out of the way quickly before James could bump into it and derail himself! After this, Sir Topham Hatt is proud with Wilbert but Frank now wishes he hadn't been so careless and now knows never to mess with 'Arry and Bert again. A few days after, Wilbert meets with Skarloey again when a bi-plane hovers in very lowly. Wilbert asks Skarloey about this strange bi-plane that has the habit to fly lowly and Skarloey tells him it's just Tigermoth, a red and yellow bi-plane that has that habit, and right off the bat: Wilbert goes to talk to Tigermoth one evening, but Tigermoth is very rude making him and Wilbert enemies. After the talk, him and Skarloey talk all about it. But just when they're talking, Tigermoth flies in very lowly but without his pilot. Tigermoth realizes he can't stop and the air pushes him but without his pilot, it's hard to stop and Tigermoth has a crash land right on the ground! When Sir Topham Hatt hears the news, he is very cross with Tigermoth and speaks severely to him about not flying with his pilot, Tigermoth can still fly but learns a lesson from this to always fly with his pilot from then on while Wilbert and Skarloey watch it all along… In the eleventh season, he tells the engines about Duck going to the Works all the time to get repairs and makes a joke to the engines about it that "it's just Duck's luck". In the fourteenth season, Wilbert helps Henry save his forest from the Horrid Lorries due to Sailor John making crates from wood. Persona Wilbert is sensible and polite, and does his best to work well. He is also clever and inventive but a nature lover at heart for working on the Dean Forest Railway for many years… Basis Wilbert is based on the engine of the same name - a Hunslet WD 0-6-0ST - from the Dean Forest Railway in Gloucestershire, England. Livery Wilbert is painted navy blue with red lining and black wheels. He has red nameplates with gold writing. Trivia * In the French version of Keekre24's series, Wilbert is called ''Guillbert. Appearances *Season 1: Wilbert to the Rescue, Wilbert and Tigermoth and Wilbert, Frank, and the Milk *Season 4: Thomas and the Ghost *Season 5: Wilbert Gets Pranked *Season 7: Molly's Folly and Wilbert's Tragic Day *Season 8: Frank and the Fib *Season 9: Hankenstein (cameo) and Planes, Cranes, and Games *Season 11: Just Duck's Luck and Holly Jolly Molly (cameo) *Season 12: The Mavis Matrix (cameo) and The Mystery Train (cameo) *Season 14: Henry Gets Stumped *Season 15: Roundhouse Roulette (cameo) Specials: Gallery WilbertToTheRescue61.png|Wilbert at the water tower. Sir Topham Hatt, Frank, Skarloey, Wilbert And Bulgy.png|"Wilbert" with Skarloey, Frank, Sir Topham Hatt & Bulgy. Wfatm.JPG|Wilbert, two milk tankers, The Sodor Line Caboose and Frank. PlaneCranesandGames1.jpg|Wilbert can be seen behind The Sodor Airport. Download.png|Wilbert in Frank and the Fib. Henry Gets Stumped1.jpg|Wilbert in Henry Gets Stumped. Images14.jpg|Wilbert in a discussion. Wilbert100.png Wilbert'sBasis.jpg|The real Wilbert. Wilbert Gets Pranked.png Category:Characters Category:Tank engines Category:Protagonists Category:Dean Forest Railway Category:Steam engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Other Railway Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Engines Category:Railway Series Only Category:2001 Category:Males Category:Engines Category:6 Wheels Category:Season 1 Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:Coal Category:Introduced in 2001 Category:Retired in 2002 Category:2001-2002 Category:Real Engines Category:1993 Category:Retired Items Category:Engines with Whistles Category:1953 Category:Blue Category:No 34 Category:2002 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Blue Characters Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Railway Series Only Characters Category:Non TV Series Category:Visitors Category:2001 Items Category:2001 Debuts Category:New in 2001 Category:Blue Vehicles Category:Visiting engines Category:Discussions Category:2001 Introduced Category:Introduced Category:Rear Magnets Category:DVD Packs Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Boy Category:Railway Series Category:Items Category:Blue Tank Engines Category:Prototypes Category:Keekre24 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Blue Items Category:Blue 2001 Category:Circle Faces Category:Blue Merchandised Characters Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Circle Buffers Category:Non Try Me Category:Characters that don't work Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Non TV Series Characters Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:Characters with Names Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Non TV Series Characters with Faces Category:White Faces Category:Non Series Category:Non TVS Category:On Rail Category:Television Series and Railway Series Only Characters Category:BR Category:Items with Faces Category:RWS Category:RWS Characters Category:Toy Characters Category:Railway Series Exclusive Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:TVS Category:TVS Characters Category:Model Series Category:Model Series Characters Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Cancelled Characters Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:RWS Only Category:The Railway Series Characters